


Blue-Eyed Guy

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Song: Brown-Eyed Girl, Songfic, singing in the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Cas froze as the singer broke into the chorus. He had heard that song only an hour ago. It should be a brown-eyed girl.





	Blue-Eyed Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/gifts).



> Written from a prompt by [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT): Dean sings terribly so Sam doesn't make fun of him for how good of a singer he is (a joke they used to make that got too old and Dean just avoids it all together or something like that). Castiel is used to hearing Dean's terrible voice but one day he hears Dean's real voice...
> 
> Also in use for the [SPN Song Challenge Bingo](https://spnsongchallengebingo.tumblr.com) Square: Van Morrison's Brown-Eyed Girl
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

For the better part of a decade, Cas had been subjected to a lot of Dean’s singing. There was always music playing in the Impala, and since Dean regularly drove, he usually chose it. He also liked to pick music to sing along to. Today was no different.

“ _Do you remember when we used to sing. Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah_.” Dean’s pitch was off again, flat and droll, while the beat he kept while tapping on the steering wheel was slow and behind.

Cas happily rolled his eyes. While it was painful to listen to, it was endearing to watch Dean be in such a good mood. He looked in the rearview mirror and caught Dean’s green eyes watching him. The angel offered a small smile at his hunter, who in turn blushed and looked away quickly. Cas cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

Sam, who had been sitting silently in the passenger seat browsing his phone took the opportunity to jab at his older brother. “If only you could actually sing. These car rides would be so much more enjoyable.”

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean shook his head. “I’m allowed to be in a good mood. Quick and easy salt and burn, no one is hurt, and we’re going back to the bunker where there is decent water pressure.” Dean let out a sigh that even the demons would call unholy. “Damn, I need a shower. I call dibs.”

“It’s a communal shower.” Sam reminded. “Multiple people can shower at once.”

Dean shook his head as he mocked his brother's response. “Fine. You go first. I just want to shower alone, and in peace.” He carefully navigated Baby down the hidden access road to the bunker and pulled her into the garage. “Shoo, Samantha. I’ll grab your duffel.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He was out of the Impala, and the garage before Cas even got out of the car. He moved around to back and reached in to grab Sam’s duffel. Dean went to speak, but Cas interrupted. “No point in you carrying two. I don’t have one at all.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean blushed again, before grabbing his own duffel out. “Thanks for coming. I know this wasn’t that big of a case.” He closed the trunk and smiled. “I know you’re pretty busy.”

Cas cocked his head, trying to figure out why Dean was blushing again. “I will always come when you call, Dean. Even if it’s a trivial hunt. I would rather you stay safe.”

“Alright. Enough chick flick moments. You get that to Sam’s room, and I’ll go get my stuff ready for my own shower. Water. Pressure. Chuck, this bunker has me spoiled.” Dean laughed as he wandered down the hall towards his own room.

Shortly after dropping Sam’s duffel off, and checking on a few things in other areas of the bunker, Cas started heading back towards Dean’s room. As he headed down the hallway, he heard a familiar song, sung by a strange yet incredible voice.

_Whatever happened_  
_To Thursday and so slow_  
_Going down to the mine with a_  
_Transistor Radio._  
_Standing in the sunlight laughing_  
_Hide behind a rainbow’s wall,_  
_Slipping, and a-sliding_  
_All along the waterfall_  
_With you, my blue-eyed guy,_  
_You, my blue-eyed guy._

Cas froze as the singer broke into the chorus. He had heard that song only an hour ago. It should be a _brown-eyed girl_. He listened carefully, trying to find the source of the singing. He walked down the hallway and froze in front of the entrance to the showers. He quietly pushed the door opened and slipped inside silently.

Dean was standing in his shower stall, drying off. Oblivious to his audience, he started the final verse.  
  
_So hard to find my way_  
_Now that I'm all on my own._  
_I saw you just the other day,_  
_My, how you have grown!_  
_Cast my memory back there, Lord,_  
_Sometime I'm overcome thinking about_  
_Making love in the green grass_  
_Behind the stadium_  
_With you, my blue-eyed guy,_  
_You, my blue-eyed guy._

Cas stared at Dean. He was unsure of which part to be more surprised by; the fact that Dean had been hiding for years the fact that he could actually sing, or the fact that Dean changed the lyrics of an iconic song to reflect… him.

The sound of the shower curtain sliding open startled Cas out of his reverie, but before he could turn to escape the showers, he came face to face with a wrapped-only-in-a-towel and extremely alarmed Dean. The blush that Cas had seen earlier exploded across Dean’s body. “How long have you been in here?”

“Not long.” Cas attempted to lie, causing Dean to blush harder. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Sonofabitch.” Dean rushed past Cas, out of the shower and towards his own room. He attempted to close his door behind him, but Cas had managed to slide his foot in before he could.

“Dean, talk to me.” Cas paused and peeked through the door. “Please?”

A heavy sigh fell from Dean’s lips, and he opened the door, letting the angel in. He was looking at the floor and absolutely refused to look at Cas. They stood silent for a few moments before Cas decided to tread lightly.

“Why have you been hiding that you can sing?”

Dean looked up through long eyelashes. “Out of what you just heard, that’s the question you have?” When Cas nodded, he continued. “Sam used to make fun of the fact that I can sing, and you know how a certain John Winchester handled things that weren’t hunting or revenge. So I stopped singing well. At least in front of people. It’s just become habit.” Dean motioned for Cas to turn around. “What were you doing in the showers?”

Cas obliged and turned away from the hunter. Dean’s towel hit the floor with a soft thud. “I was coming to find you after checking the wardings and settling things throughout the bunker. I heard the song again, and the person singing it was talented. I wanted to find the source so I could find out who it was.” Cas started to peek over his shoulder when he was tongue-clucked by Dean. “I heard the song coming from the showers, and I went in. That’s when I realized it was you.”

“You can turn back around.”

Cas turned around and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “Why did you change the lyrics of the song?”

“I thought that was kinda obvious, Cas.”

“I think,” Cas stepped towards Dean, removing the distance between them. “I think I want you to confirm it.”

Dean’s eyes flickered from Cas’ eyes to his lips, before searching deep in Cas’ eyes. “You don’t want me back. I’m not worthy.”

“Dean.” Cas tilted his head in shock and confusion. “You are not the judge of that. Now tell me why you changed the lyrics of the song.”

The hunter closed his eyes and swallowed before opening them back up and looking at the angel in front of him. “Because I want you. My blue-eyed guy.”

Cas’ hand gently cupped Dean’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss him. “And I want to be with you, my green-eyed guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Dean and Cas? Do you use Discord? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and Destiel fans on the [Profound Bound Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
